Far away
by WestGirlLiz
Summary: Jade and Cat get a hit role in the musical 13, Cat mistaking that it was in NewYork instead of L.A Jade has to spend a month away from Beck. Which doesn't go well to handle with either of them.


Jades POV.

Im just a normal 16 year old trying to make it as an actress, like every girl wanted once their lift the difference is I'm going to make it. I know I am. A while ago Cat and I did a video audition for the Show 13, Cat said its coming to L.A which isn't normal so I decided to go for it Beck persuaded me, 2 years together and he can just make me feel so a amazing about myself nothing bring take us apart. I sat with Beck at lunch as we shared a burrito I wasn't very hungry so he offered, we heard a girlish scream come from inside the school.

"Was that Cat?"

"It sounded like it"

it was Cat, she came running out looking extremely excited

"Cat stop jumping around being all happy it's making me sick" Beck nudged me

"Hey, be nice" he mumbled to me before looking back at Cat

"So Cat what are you so happy about" her grin was like a cheshire cat, jumping up and down like she was on a trampoline.

"WE GOT THE PARTS! I'M PLAYING PATRICE AND YOU GOT THE PART OF LUCY!" My mouth dropped I couldn't believe it, I then grinned widely

"Are you serious?!"

"yeah! I just got the call now!"

"Congratulations baby" he kissed sweetly "And congrats Cat"

"Thanks! I'm so excited"

"Me too!"

"Yay! We fly out tomorrow" it caught mine and Becks attention we stared at her,

"Fly out?"

"Yeah to New York!" I chocked on her reply

"NEW YORK?! CAT YOU SAID IT WAS IN L.A"

"No Broadway is in New York"

"You never mentioned BroadWay you said L.A?!" I couldn't go to New York for a month or maybe more, I can't leave Beck no way.  
"What's the big deal Jade?"

"Well I can't go you'll have to them no"

"Oh Phooey! Please Jadey!"

"I'm not leaving Beck no-way" I felt his hand slide in mine "Cat wait here" he stood up making me get up with him walking me away "Baby are you crazy?!"

"...maybe a little" I joked with him, he chuckled a little bit.

"You know what I mean! This is a brilliant opportunity"

"But...I'll be away from you, I can't be away from you" his sympathetic puppy eyes sent chills down my spine.

"Jade I don't want to be in the way of this amazing thing you deserve it"

"But, baby it will be like a month or maybe more thats a long time apart"  
He held my hand intwining his fingers with mine,

"I know but we can face time and text and stuff like that the time would fly by and we will be together again" he was very convincing, and it was a great opportunity

"Fine, fine ill do it" Beck pressed his lips on mine

"Yes babe! You're going to be amazing"

"Thanks,but I'm gonna miss you"

"I'll miss you too but like I said time will fly bad" I hope he was right.

He walked me to the airport, the rest of the 'gang' came along to, giving everyone goodbye hugs...even I gave them out except to Tori, she can piss off

"Good luck guys you're both going to be amazing" what a suck up

"Yeah gee thanks" I tried not to get emotional looking at Beck,

"It's okay baby" he whispered to me as I buried my face in his chest, he wrapped his arms around me the gang noticed,

"We're just going to-" he pointed away from the, taking me away with him I grabbed him and kissed him hard.

"I don't know if I can do it" I cupped his face with tears in my eyes, the same with him

"Yes you can, it's going to be hard for both of us but we will get by because we love each other"

"I love you so much"

"I love you too baby" I had to get on the plane.

"Jade we are boarding, time to go" Cat smiled to me along with the gang, I turned back to beck and kissed him one last time before i Got there

"Goodbye"

"Bye babe, I'll be counting down the days" .

Rehearsals were pretty good, the rest of the cast were actually really cool people the guy I had to kiss who played Brett was good looking and stuff so it's not like I had to make out with a snotty loser he's a nice guy. Beck would like him...well actually he'd get intimidated although he'd never admit it,

"Alright it's been a week and show night is tonight so lets go from the movie scene 'Kendra' and 'Brett' argument just before you kick him in the nuts" the director yelled

"Action!" I stood in my spot and waited for my que

"Ow Brett your hurting me" I reacted to her kicking him down, "What was that for?"

"You're such an ass come on Lucy" my time

"Right behind you!" I turn round to Jake (Brett) on the floor

"So you two aren't going out?"

"What? no!" I walked forward

"So your tongue is still available?"

"Yeah..." Here we go I grab him and make out with him before leaving the stage followed by him.

"Wow Jade, never get sick of that making out"

"Jake...I told you I have a boyfriend" he looked disappointed again he asked me out the first night I arrived

"Right, got ya" we were done for the day until 8, I went on my laptop in our dressing room which I share with Cat and have a Skype request "Hey baby" I smile to him over cam

"Hey! Done already?"

"Yeah we finished early today"

"Ah, tonight's show night are you nervous?"

"Kind of...I guess it's because it's not just a play its a proper production y'know?"

"Yeah baby I know it's scary but you're an amazing actress and singer so just go and flaw it" he knows how to make me smile

"I just wish you were here with me"

"I am baby ill always be there" he blew a kiss to me.  
We spoke for another hour and it's 7, I had to start getting ready "I have to go baby bye I love you!" "I love you too babe ill see you soon! Good luck!" I blew him a kiss back before clicking off, god I miss him.

***3 WEEKS LATER***  
Final show night, can't believe these past weeks sometimes it's gone fast and sometimes it the slow, everyday Beck has Skyped me that's got me by but I'm not going to lie I will miss everyone I did the show with they have been amazing "Hey Jadey, it's been really fun hasn't it?" "Yeah Cat it really has been"

"Although I do miss Robbie"

"Do you now?" I teased her

"Yeah! He's my best guy friend, I bet you can't wait to see Beck" my cheeks go red like a girlish love up teenager...which I am except for the girlish.

"I'm so excited"

"Awwww"

"You ready girls?" Jake smiled knocking on our door.

"Yeah!"

"Show time!" She squeezed me tight before I pushed her away gently

"Our last show time"  
The show was going so amazingly well, I got lots of applause from the audience on my singing which gives me a boost, standing in front of people adoring your acting and singing is one of the best feelings in the world.  
2 hours after we did the final bow! I held Cats and Jakes hand as you do at the bow I bent over for the bow

"YEAH THAT'S MY BABY!" The voice, it sent shivers down my spine as we stood up straight I saw him, Beck was there up on his feet clapping and smiling along with Andre, Robbie and Vega but my eyes were just in Beck I was so surprised I couldn't stop smiling! "What?!" I mouthed happily to him, he smiled and pointed at me as the curtain closed Cat suddenly did her girlish scream

"DID YOU SEE THEM!" I nodded happily she jumped up and hugged me, for once I let her.

"I need to go see him"

"I'm right here!" He came behind stage and wrapped his arms around me from behind I spun around and pressed my lips on his hard passionately "I can't believe you're here"

"Oh I'm not this is just a touchable hologram"

"You're so funny" I hugged him tightly and kissed him again, the feast of the guys joined us hugging us saying how good we were but all I cared about was the fact he was here with me "I missed you so much!" I wiped out a bouquet of roses that Andre passed to him when he ran to us "Oh baby they're gorgeous"

"Really, you like them"

"I love them"

"You know cause they say every rose has its thorn?" I nodded, he was the rose

"I'm the rose and you are my thorn"

"A pain in the ass"

"No, the completion of the flower and you complete me" he's so sappy but I love it so much. I smiled before kissing him, I couldn't stop I was just to excited.

"You were amazing out there"

"Thank you"

"I'm proud of you" that's all I needed to hear...he's proud of me. An amazing ending to this wild month.


End file.
